Whenever you call, I will always answer Destiel
by SweetMadness.GloriousSadness
Summary: Dean has been trying to call Cas for days. Cas has heard the calls but has not answered. Both ponder why they are so keen on seeing each other, ending in a powerful realization.


**Whenever you call, I will always answer.**

**Category**: Slash  
**Characters**: Dean, Castiel  
**Pairing**: Destiel  
**Rating**: M  
**Spoilers**: up to 07x23  
**Word Count**: ~4,000

**Summary**: Dean has been trying to call Cas for days. Cas has heard the calls but has not answered. Both ponder why they are so keen on seeing each other, ending in a powerful realization.

**A/N**: I may or may not continue with this story. It is pretty well wrapped up right now and I've been planning to do some AU writing. We'll see.

Dean's worn leather boot thudded impatiently at the ground while he glared at the room around him, "Dammit, Cas." He growled. He'd been waiting for that no good God-loving angel for days. No doubt he would show up with an excuse about how Balthazar had stolen another weapon or how Crowley and screwed him over. Again.

Dean scratched his head in irritation and stood up brusquely, pacing rather loudly around the small hotel room. They had been chasing Meg around for weeks, the sly demon always slipping out of their grasp at the last second. She had Dean's knife and god knows (no pun intended) what she was doing with it.

There was a rush of air and Dean suddenly got the uneasy feeling that he was not alone in the room. He turned quickly, his right hand flying to the gun in his belt. But of course, it was only Cas. His face was too innocent as usual and this only irritated Dean more, "Thanks for dropping in, Cas." He said in his sarcastic tone that Cas was starting to slowly pick up on.

"Sorry I had…"

Dean cut him off, "Let me guess: Balthazar? Or maybe Crowley?"

Castiel pursed his lips, avoiding Dean's piercing eyes, they were Castiel's weakness, "I know you're upset with me…" He waited, expecting a rebuttal but Dean only stood there, tense. This took Castiel by surprise and he allowed himself to look up, cautiously looking into the other man's eyes, "I'm sorry. I know you've been calling me. I've been busy."

Dean studied Cas's face and his expression softened slightly. Cas wouldn't stand him up on purpose, he was too damn honest for that, "It's fine, Cas." He grumbled, not used to forgiving people so easily. But a lot about him had changed. Not with everyone but just with Cas. It was impossible for him to stay mad at him. Dean decided it was because it's hard to be mad at someone who was so clueless.

"Did you need something?" Cas asked, because that was the usual reason he was called to Dean's side. And it _was _normally Dean's side he came to. For some reason he was more in tune with Dean's voice than anyone else's. He was still trying to figure out why that was. Was it because he raised him from purdition? Did they share a special bond? Or maybe it was because he was supposed to have been Michael's vessel? Cas was still trying to figure out the reason.

"Yeah, actually, we found some strange markings that look like angel mojo. Can you translate them?" Dean placed a heavy, circular black stone on the table. Around the circumference of the stone was writing which spiraled to a triangular hole in the middle where it stopped.

Cas studied the stone for a moment, running his fingers along the grooves in the hard mineral. A low sound of speculation rumbled in his throat, "It's ancient, but I can make out most of it," he paused for a moment, his fingers began to trace the words as he spoke them, "You who can read this which is written in the tongue of the gods, beware your fate for this stone brings with it horrors of unimaginable power. Men bred in the sickness of the anti-Christ, with eyes the color of ether." Cas looked up at Dean, his finger had reached the triangle in the middle.

"That's it? Demons?" Dean scoffed. Cas looked at him wordlessly for a moment before he moved closer to Dean, only a few inches between them, "Cas, personal space…" Dean reminded almost reproachfully. But Cas could hear his heart beat quicken and saw his body tense slightly. He read the signs, all the while, staring into the taller man's sharp dusty green eyes. Dean was taken aback by the unusual intensity with which Cas was looking at him. He felt the strange sensation of being vulnerable…_to a_ _baby in a trenchcoat?_ But he couldn't shake the feeling.

"This isn't about the stone is it." Castiel said, with certainty. Dean's brow furrowed.

"Of course it's about the damn rock." It was his automatic response to act angry when he felt vulnerable. But Cas wasn't fooled. The fallen angel reached up and touched the very corner of Dean's lips. Cas was not an idiot, and he knew that Sam was gone, and that they had already figured out the gist of what the stone said. Besides, demons were no new thing to the Winchesters.

Dean's breath caught in his throat but he grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled it away from his face, "That's not why I asked you to come, Cas." He said, avoiding the angel's all-knowing gaze. Cas's brow furrowed in confusion, was Dean lying to him? His face was slightly flushed, his body tense, and his pulse was quicker than normal. All the signs of deception.

"You're lying." Cas said in his usual blunt tone. Instead of an instant denial Dean turned around, facing the empty room. He didn't say anything.

The truth was, he wasn't sure why he had summoned Cas. They had already deciphered the stone and determined that it was not an immediate threat. Sam was out tying up loose ends so Dean was left in the hotel room alone.

Normally he would be at a bar, trying to get lucky. But the idea of being in some cramped, loud bar with some desperate woman was not appealing right now._Something is wrong with me._ Dean thought unsteadily. _I mean, what the hell is wrong with me? Why would I even ask Cas to come?_

Cas waited patiently while Dean had a mini crisis, looking casually around the hotel room he had already memorized. The truth was he had been there many times, unbeknownst to Dean or Sam. Cas had a habit of watching the Winchesters, specifically Dean, when there wasn't anything urgent requiring his attention. That's why he was always there when Dean called to him. He had been there the past few days while Dean had been calling him. But he didn't appear before him, no. Cas was in his own state of mental turmoil. It wasn't that he didn't want to come when Dean called. No, the problem was that he was all too eager to come when he called. Far more eager than he should be.

When Sam called him, or when Bobby had tried to reach him, if it hadn't been urgent, he had found himself rather lax in returning their calls. But as soon as his name fell from Dean's lips, it was like his entire being strained to answer the man. It took all he had to deny the intense feeling and not appear instantly in front of him.

His absence for the past few days had been due to his need to figure out the reasoning behind this intense desire. However, he was unable to find a reason other than just pure desire to do anything Dean asked. To help him however he could.

This confused the angel. This emotion of desire was stronger than any he had felt before, and different. It was too burning to be a desire for justice and too desperate to be a desire to kill enemies. It was a new desire that burned and smoldered deep within his body. A burn that was only relieved once he had done whatever Dean asked of him and that instantly returned after the task was completed. It puzzled the angel to a point where he was at a loss. He decided he would ask Dean, Dean was sure to know.

"Dean…"He began, his eyes burning into the other man's back. Dean turned towards the angel, his face a twist of confusion and frustration, "What feeling is it when one feels like there is a fire deep within them, a fire that can only be extinguished when that person is within the same vicinity of a certain person?"

Dean's eyebrow's raised and he let out a chuckle of surprise, "Well sounds like the fallen angel has fallen again." Dean laughed at his own joke but soon noticed that familiar look of blankness in Castiel's eyes, "You've fallen? Like for…nevermind."

"I don't believe I have fallen from grace again. When I fell from grace the first time, it did not feel like this."

"Love, Cas. That's what I meant. Saying you've 'fallen' for someone is just a figure of speech." Dean huffed. He had never liked this cuddly, love talk. It was just…unnecessary.

"So love, like the emotional bond between a man and a woman?" Cas asked, clearly not noticing or not caring about Dean's impatience with the topic.

"Well yeah, I guess. I mean there are all different kinds…geez Cas, why don't you go ask someone else?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he didn't move for a moment. The two men looked at each other in silence, "I guess I'll go ask someone who is experienced in love." The angel disappeared into thin air. Dean had never quite gotten used to that, how Cas could be there one second and then be gone the next.

Dean sighed, irritated and went over to the mini fridge to get a beer. The familiar pop and fizzle of the top of the bottle and the way it was cold in his hand was comforting. He took a sip and sat on the bed, bending over to lean his elbows on his knees. His mind was still going in circles about what had just happened with Cas.

The angel only ever asked about things that he had been told or felt himself. That meant either that someone was in love with Cas or Cas had that burning feeling towards someone else. Who though? Who had he been around other than Dean and Sam? Dean felt irritation again.

"Why am I so damn irritated?" Dean growled, squeezing the bottle in his hands until the glass protested. He loosened his grip only to tip the bottle back and drink almost the whole thing. He felt the alcohol settle in his stomach, it was cold and it made his stomach knot. He drank the rest of the beer then got up to get some more powerful stuff. He grabbed a half empty bottle of scotch and poured a lot more than he needed into a glass cup. He stared at the strong drink, as if contemplating whether or not he was going to drink it. He put the glass to his lips and took a long, drawn out drink.

Cas was suddenly in the room again and Dean choked on the scotch, "Cas!" He complained, barely keeping the drink off of his shirt. Cas look at him, then at the drink, "Rough night." Was Dean's explanation. Cas became confused. Dean had been here in the room all night, researching for a while before lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Cas wondered what had been so "rough" about the night.

"I went and found someone who said they were educated in love. She proceeded to ask me if I wanted to pay to 'play' with her. When I asked her what the meaning of the burning sensation deep inside was she began to remove her clothes." Dean stared at Cas for a moment then began to laugh, his whole body shaking with the movement. He laughed until his ribs became sore and his eyes watered. Cas watched silently, waiting for the explanation of what was so funny. Dean calmed down, still chortling every so often.

"That was a prostitute." He laughed again briefly, "That's a different kind of love, Cas." He continued to chuckle as he finished his drink and stood up. He placed the empty glass on the fridge, "What made you ask anyway?" Dean said absentmindedly as he poured himself another drink.

There was silence in the room. Dean paused and turned towards the man standing behind him. Castiel's eyes looked like they were on fire, they burned into Dean's and he forgot how to breathe. Cas had never looked more dangerous than in that moment. He was an angel, with all the power of heaven behind his gaze, a gaze that knotted Dean's stomach and made his lower half tighten.

Without a word Castiel was in front of Dean, closer to him than he ever had been. There was barely any space between them. Dean managed a breathless laugh, "Cas, personal sp…" He wasn't able to finish because his arms were wrapped around the angel's waist and their lips were tangled in a hot, desperate embrace. All he could feel were the lips against his, just as eager and the hands gripping his short hair. There was no way he could stop now, he was too far gone. He felt too _good_. The way Cas's lips molded against his, how their hot breath mixed in the air and their bodies expressed what they couldn't say.

Dean picked up Castiel and wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing the angel's back into the wall. He leaned into the other man, every surface of their bodies touching. The heat was unimaginable. Did angels have a higher body heat than humans? What with all the angel grace that pumped through them? Dean wasn't sure but all he knew is that he was on fire, his whole body raged with heat.

He moved so that he could lay Cas on the bed behind them. He pulled off the other man's trench coat, just enough to be able to remove his shirt. His fingers grabbed the thin blue tie and undid it in one fluid motion. Castiel's smooth chest and torso were revealed. They weren't chiseled but softer in feature. Dean pulled off both of his shirts, his taut and muscled chest glowing subtly in the low light of the hotel room.

During this brief pause from their heated embrace, both pairs of eyes examined the other man. Castiel took in the sight of a man whose body reflected the hard life he lived, full of danger and pain. While Dean took in the body of a man who was too powerful to be harmed, and too precious to be subjected to the same pain he had endured. Both bodies were exactly what the other needed. One needed a strong, fearless man while the other needed someone who was soft and sentimental.

As the men stared at each other, their hunger grew. Dean was suddenly on top of Castiel, pressing his body in between the angel's legs. His lips began at the other's mouth before they trailed down his jaw and his neck, laying soft touches along his collarbone. He kissed Cas's shoulder, the soft skin almost indenting with the pressure of his lips. Cas's head leaned back, ragged breaths escaping his lips. His mind was in turmoil. He was yet again defying heaven and his Father for Dean. He knew he should feel guilty for the sin he was committing but all his mind wanted was more. More Dean, more of this feeling that was like a drug to his brain, that made his blood race and his pants tighten.

Dean didn't deny Castiel what he wanted and soon his lips were traveling down the angel's chest, caressing the hyper sensitive skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps. He moved lower yet, his tongue flicking out to taste the innocent skin before it made a circle around Castiel's navel. Dean's hands held Cas's hips in place as he nearly squirmed under his tongue.

Dean heard Cas gasp and smiled out of habit, it was a rush for him to know he was making someone feel good. But this wasn't just anyone, this was his angel.

Then Dean had a moment of hesitation. He had never been with a man before, how was this supposed to work? He paused a moment before he heard Castiel's breathless voice plead, "Why did you stop?" Dean felt desire deep within his gut and it began to spread like wildfire, stronger than before. He didn't care, he would just do what felt right. He began to suck around the angel's navel and then nip at the skin near the top of his pants which were strained tightly over the angel's desire. He teased more, licking along the skin, getting the top of his pants and underwear wet.

"Dean!" Cas called out roughly, his fingers knotting in the other man's sandy brown hair. This fueled Dean even more and he unbuttoned his partner's pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. His trophy was before him and he barely hesitated before he began to caress the barely clothed member with his mouth. Castiel's breaths became more staccato and gasping as Dean moved along his erection with his hot, wet mouth.

The angel had never felt such a sensation before. His senses were overwhelmed with the pleasure that Dean was making him feel. He felt like he was in a fog, his vision seemed blurred and his thoughts were not coherent. All he could think about was Dean. He wanted more of him, all of him. This mortal man whom he had fallen for so many times and who he had given up everything for. And now they were committing the ultimate sin and Castiel didn't care. The second apocalypse could be happening and he wouldn't be aware of anything but the touch of Dean's skin on his own.

He was caught off guard when Dean's full lips made contact with his bare member, taking the tip in his mouth. The angel was beside himself, moans erupting from his throat as he grasped at Dean's hair. A sensation flooded through him that was unlike any he had felt before. It was a heat traveling southwards and he felt his back arch off the mattress as the heat concentrated in his groin. He let out a cry as he released himself into Dean's mouth.

The angel fell back to the mattress, his head turned to rest against the sheets, heaving breaths escaping from his quivering lips. His body felt drained but at the same time he was still hot and hyperaware of Dean's hands as they began to trace designs on his bare skin. Castiel wasn't sure what he expected to happen next, but all too fast he felt the heat begin to build in his groin and knew he had an erection again.

He heard Dean huff a laugh before those full pink lips were teasing him once more. They traced around the base of the angel's cock, evoking low moans that made Dean smile while he tasted the other's sensitive skin. Castiel was sure he was going to go mad before Dean was finished with him. Already he felt his toes curling involuntarily and he felt his legs wrap around the other man's torso.

Dean pulled the angel into his mouth and he was rewarded with a choked moan which turned into a series of low mutterings. Dean listened closer. It sounded like Cas was speaking in tongues, his eyes were closed, his face was flushed, and his fingers were wound so tightly in the sheets that they looked as though they were about to rip.

To test his theory Dean took the entire length of the angel in his mouth, working his tongue along every inch of the throbbing member. Castiel gasped and cried out in his real voice, instantly shattering the light next to the bed. There was a brief shower of sparks before the room grew even darker.

Dean felt himself grow harder, Cas was speaking in tongues. For some reason this turned him on more than anything. He hurriedly unbuttoned and removed his pants, sliding them off to reveal his rather impressive girth.

Cas had opened his eyes just in time to see the full naked glory of Dean. He felt lust tighten his throat and cloud his mind, "Please, Dean…" was all he could say before Dean was kissing him roughly. The ferocity with which Dean was handling him would have probably alarmed the angel under normal circumstances but all he wanted was for Dean to hold him closer, kiss him harder.

Castiel's hands gripped at the defined muscles of Dean's shoulders and back, trying to keep himself grounded. Dean began to slowly thrust his hips, rubbing their slick cocks against each other. He reached down to grasp both in his hand and began to slowly rub them together. The angel's hips bucked and he pressed his body into Dean's, the proximity raised the temperature yet again. It felt as though the room was on fire, both of them burning and neither of them caring.

Dean's low grunts mixed with Cas's hoarse moans as he picked up the rate of his hand. He knew neither of them could last much longer so he began to move his hand rapidly along their throbbing shafts. Dean's back arched as did Castiel's as they both neared their climax. Cas was first, spilling himself all over both their stomachs. Dean followed quickly after with a low hiss he released himself on Cas's chest.

The hunter collapsed on top of his angel, their breathing ragged. It took a few minutes before they were able to talk. Dean turned his head towards Cas, kissing at the corner of his jaw, then the corner of his lips and finally he pressed his mouth firmly on the angel's. Castiel accepted the kiss whole heartedly and wished it would never end, snaking his hands into his lover's short hair.

Dean broke the kiss but kept his lips pressed against Cas's lightly, "Why didn't you come when I called you?"

Cas felt a blush color his cheeks, but he couldn't turn his face from his lover's intense green gaze, "I…didn't come because…I was far too eager to answer your call. The feeling confused me and I was attempting to understand them."

Dean chuckled, running his nose lightly along the angel's beautifully defined cheekbone, "I guess we figured out why." He whispered against the smooth, pale skin.

Cas shuddered slightly and nodded, "Dean, you do understand this means we cannot break our bond?" His voice was rough with his usual serious tone.

Dean nodded, still caught up in the wonder of Cas's skin. He knew before they started that he was passing the point of no return. Normally, the fact that he was trapped on a single path would scare him, but Dean felt no apprehension as he looked at the angel below him.

"You don't feel regret? You don't think you'll come to loathe this arrangement?" The angel felt a flicker of worry, his chest tightening. Though he had felt worry before, this was different. The feeling made him want to grip Dean and never let him go, keep him close.

Dean was suddenly serious, pulling back and looking the angel straight in the face, "Of course I don't, Cas. And I won't. You're stuck with me."

Cas felt his chest get tighter yet, this time with desire. His eyes must have made his feelings obvious and Dean was kissing him instantly. In a way that was too good, too much to handle. Cas never wanted to stop. It was addicting.

Dean broke the kiss suddenly, looking his angel directly in the eyes. Cas felt himself be completely drawn in by the intensity, there was no way he could look away.

"Next time I call, you'd better get your feathery ass down here, pronto."

Though his words were relatively harsh, Cas knew that only worry and affection fueled Dean's remark.

The angel smiled, an action that was not common for him.

"Whenever you call, I will always answer."

And with that they began where they had left off.


End file.
